Thaylisse
by LeviJ
Summary: Blackfire is back and reformed as Thaylisse. Cyborg is strangely drawn to her. Romance and humor, CyborgXBlackfire, rated m for future chapters and language.


A random fic I am writing using the CyborgXBlackfire pairing, Vincent is my OC, read my Chemistry fic. Please enjoy! Co-written by Thescentofmoonlight.

The titans stood assembled in the tower. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg. All the familiars. And Terra and Vincent. They had only joined recently, but were enjoying it. Starfire was sprinting around, fixing hair, decorating windows, and generally preparing for her sister's arrival. She had recently been reformed by an intergalactic rehab centre. Just as Starfire finished Raven's hair, there was a knock at the door. Vincent, without looking up, snapped his fingers, opening the door. Starfire span round and glared, which was recieved with a raised glass and a tipping of the hat. A long haired, armour clad woman walked in. The armour was silver and purple, with the symbol of Tamaran embellished upon it. Her hair as black as midnight. Blackfire.

"Hail Titans!" She cried elatedly. "Sister!" Starfire replied.  
"Beast boy, does Cyborg's eyes normally glaze?" VIncent whispered. "When he thinks about the T-car, which he does when he's bored." "Cyborg," Vincent hissed, snapping his fingers in front of the hybrids face, "Cyborg, stop thinking petrolsexual thoughts and pay attention!"  
"Greetings!", cried Blackfire, "I am Thaylisse, formerly Blackfire, and I am _so_ pleased to see you all again!" Everyone looked surprised at this attitude. They'd heard she was reformed, but no-one expected as dramatic a transformation as this!

"Well at least she's wearing a normal outfit." Remarked Beast Boy. "Unfortunately." Muttered Cyborg.  
"What was that Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Nothing, just thinking how I could make the T-car run faster." Cyborg replied hurriedly . Vincent, a telepathic sorceror, immediately cracked up. "What's so funny Vin?" Terra asked innocently. Vincent motioned for Terra and Beast Boy to gather round. He then proceeded to whisper:  
"Me being a sorceror, I can read minds, even robotic ones. This is what I got from Cyborg's. He is having some thoughts about Thaylisse, which, in short, are giving him a roboner." The trio promptly exploded with laughter. Cyborg then walked over, without any prominent bulges, and glared at them.

"What have you been talking about? Vincent, I know you can read minds, and judging from your hysterics, you read mine. It's hilarious. I have feelings for someone, and you all laugh. Great, just great." Cyborg glared. "No, we aren't laughing at you, at what I said. Anyway, I'm happy for you. Go and talk to her." replied Vincent. Cyborg looked shocked.  
"Seriously?" Cyborg asked.  
"Completely." Replied Vincent. Without another word, Cyborg walked toward Thaylisse, who stood alone from the others, contemplating her surroundings.

"Hello, Miss Thaylisse! Do-um... Did you have a nice journey here?"  
"Oh, yes, it was lovely!" she answered, inwardly wondering whether it was customary here to look somone in the eye, which is what she had been told, or a bit lower, which is what Cyborg was doing.  
"Good, good! Hey, d'you want the tour? C'mon, I'll show you the view from the roof! It's awesome!" Cyborg chattered, smiling. He motioned for her to follow. They walked, making idle conversation as they did, discussing planetary climate and so on. As they reached the roof, Cyborg pointed out the landmarks of Jump City. Thaylisse, watched him, happily talking, explaining and laughing.

"She's beautiful", thought Cyborg to himself, "a million miles away from that bitchy girl that came here all that time ago..." he smiled, glad to have such fine company, glad to be standing on the roof in the sweet summer-evening air, above the smoke of the big city, glad of the view... "Hey, the sun's setting! Well ain't that pretty!" he looked across the sea, into which the scarlet sun appeared to be sinking, streaking the sky yellow, orange, and red, with the sky away from the sunset a dusky blue, tinged with pink.  
"It's beautiful", sighed Thaylisse, "beautiful and romantic." And indeed it was, indeed to anyone looking they seemed to be two young lovers. Cyborg, seeing an opportunity, said "Romantic, eh? Do you go in for that kind of stuff then?"  
"I think so... I don't have a boyfriend or anything, but I'd quite like one, if anyone liked me, and I liked him back... " she trailed off, looking thoughtfully at the ocean, as one face in particular drifted across her mind.

At dinner, they all sat down in a circle. Raven playfully pinched Beast Boy's ears, smiling at him. Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder, while he stroked her hair. Vincent sat with Terra, him, flirting heavily causing her to blush. Cyborg felt left out, he wanted Thaylisse, but didn't know if she wanted him. He had decided to sit next to her, so they could converse. Beast Boy, sensing some sort of tension, cracked a joke. "A horse walks in to a bar, and the bartender says, 'Why the long face?'!". Nobody laughed.  
"Dude. That joke's so old it was around at the time of the dinosaurs." said Vincent, with a friendly smile showing that it was all in good fun.  
"And so bad it killed them." added Raven, with the same smile as Vincent, except more toned-down, as one would expect from the subtle girl.

After the meal, Cyborg headed off to the garage, to think about what had happened with Thaylisse. He so wished he had kissed her, if he had just done it! He kicked a wall in frustration. He stopped when he heard a noise. "Cyborg? Are you okay?" It was Thaylisse. Her voice so soft, and charming. "Oh, yeah I'm just fine. So, uh, you want to sit down?" he asked, softly. She smiled, and sat down on a nearby bench. They sat silently for a while, and then she turned her head to look at him. "Cy? Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." he replied, inwardly hoping with all his heart it would be "will you go out with me?"  
"Are Starfire and Robin... Y'know, dating?" Damn, that wasn't what he'd been hoping for at all!  
"Yeah, they tried keeping it secret, but it's not really possible to keep a secret around here, especially since BB reads anything secret he can find, like diaries, and we all saw their first kiss, in Tokyo, oh wait, no, their first was when we all met, but that was a language thing... Um... Are you ok?"

Thaylisse sat on the bench, elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands and slouching over, the picture of expected dissapointment.  
"I knew it..." I knew it, her brain continued, Starfire's all pretty, and sweet, she was always going to get Robin, and I'm not that upset, but seriously, I just cannot catch a break! She sighed, and kicked the ground.  
"Uh... Thay? Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at hm and sighed. "No, I'm not. Why? Because the guy I wanted is in the arms of my sister, and no one cares about me!" She said, her voice getting sadder rapidly. "That's not true, Thay! People care about you!" Cyborg replied, angrily. "Really, Cyborg? Who on this planet cares for me?" She exclaimed loudly. "Me." He replied.

Thaylisse was stunned. And then she wasn't, and then she was confused. What did he think she meant by "cares"? He probably meant as a friend, and that was for the best, really. Probably. Possibly... Anyway, he cared for her as a friend. Or did he? Those funny glances he'd been shooting her all day, the way he'd taken her attention, hanging around her, telling jokes, talking, laughing... Damn! Why were boys so difficult! She wanted to spin around and yell "Stop being an ambiguous jackass!" but when she turned, he had left. Right after he said "Me", Thaylisse had sunk in to thought and he had crept out of the door, kicking himself and desperately needing to think.

"Congratulations, two missed opportunities to kiss her!" Cyborg thought to himself, as he stood outside the garage. He was about to walk back in when Thaylisse walked out and pinned him to a wall.  
"What do you mean when you say that you care for me?" Thaylisse asked. "When I first met you, when you were Blackfire, I felt attracted to you, but I didn't want to show it since you seemed scary, but now, I thought I could tell you." He replied, slightly worried at the look in the girl's eyes.  
"That's all I needed to know." She said smirking, and kissed him.

Cyborg stood there, shocked, kissing the most beautiful girl in the world, his arms round her, pressed against the wall. When they broke off, Cyborg looked at her.  
"Shall we tell the others?" He asked, regaining his breath.  
"That sounds like an idea." She said, leading him away giggling. "Everybody, listen up!" Thaylisse announced. Everyone looked round. They had been the only two to leave the lunchroom. She waited for attention, then continued.  
"Me and Cyborg are in a relationship!" She exclaimed happily.


End file.
